narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoko (Crystal Baker)
Tomoko (智子) a.k.a Crystal Baker is an OC created by the Fanfiction author: Moonlight Kitten Warrior. She is a civilian girl who works at a toy/clothes shop. (In Progress) Background Naruto fan, Crystal Baker, entered the world on June 28 thirteen years ago on planet Earth of two loving (albeit, strict) parents and one older brother named Robert (whom she affectionately calls Robby). However, truthfully, she was not born into the Naruto world, but onto modern-day earth. In school, she was a B average student and didn't have very many friends, as she was quite anti-social and a bit timid around others who she didn't know very well. Only felt really at ease and was herself around her family One notable thing about her, however is that she loves sewing and was part of the sewing club in school. Crystal has lived a relatively normal and happy childhood, but was traumatized by her brother when she was a baby when he filled her baby pool with insects. The girl now loathes/is frightened of any and all insects, so as you can possibly imagine, she is not really a fan of Shino. Worked at several part time jobs as a cashier, cleaner, and as a volunteer to an animal shelter. Personality Tomoko is a very intelligent and perceptive person for her age, and is quite mature-- although, she does have a tendency to act on impulse when she gets emotional or angry, but besides that, she tries to think before she acts as she doesn't want to accidently hurt someone's feelings or herself. Sadly, Tomoko can be a bit cowardly at times, not think very highly of herself, be overly sensitive, stubborn, jump to conclusions, and judge people by first impressions. Besides those flaws, Tomoko is a very kind, sensitive, and very loyal friend who will stick by her promises and friends until the end. However, she can seem a little 'closed off' at times, and is a bit anti-social when dealing with people she doesn't know as she feels uncomfortable around them. She is always polite (or tries to be) and is usually a very patient person. (Although, when she loses her temper, she LOSES it.) Appearance Tomoko has long, raven black hair and jade green eyes with slightly pale skin. She is very short for her age, thin, and has a flat chest. In her own world, her garb changed every day, but now, with her coming to the Naruto world, she has been reduced to wearing jeans and a silver and green shirt/apron with a teddy bear on the front-- her work clothes, as she does not have enough money currently to buy anything. Abilities N/A Part I (Currently Working On) Part II (Currently Working On) Relationships (In Progress) Naruto Uzumaki- Tomoko (platonically) loves Naruto dearly and cares for him as if he were the little brother she never had, so, as you can probably imagine, she tries her best to be a good role model/older sister to him. He was originally one of her favorite characters, so she is quite happy that they are close. Some things that Tomoko does for her little friend are: acknowledging him, introducing/buying him ramen, making him presents, playing with him, protecting him, helping him, allowing him to live at her place, and giving him advice when he needs it-- like a typical older sister does. And Naruto loves it and thinks of her as a role-model, much to her embarrassment. In return, Naruto protects her, cheers her up when she's sad, help her out when she needs it, makes her presents (like drawings), and his very prescence encourages Tomoko to never give up on her dreams, regradless of the odds. Sakura Haruno- Tomoko (platonically) loves Sakura dearly as well as she does Naruto and thinks of her as the little sister she never had. This friendship/sisterhood began when she saved Sakura from a gang of bullies (accidently), and ever since then, Sakura thinks of her as her friend/older sister (much to Tomoko's delight since Sakura is one of her favorite characters). The two have a healthy relationship, where Tomoko helps Sakura when she needs it, gives her 'girl' advice, buys her food occassionally, baby-sits her for her family, have intelligent conversations with her, play together, and buys/makes her presents. In return, Sakura looks up to Tomoko as a role- model, and loves her dearly. referring to the girl as her 'beloved onee- chan' Hinata Hyuuga- Tomoko saved Hinata from a pack of bullies (accidently), altering the timeline as to where she accidently made her not look up to Naruto as much since he wasn't the one to save her. Hinata ran off before Tomoko could talk to her because of an ANBU. To this day, Hinata looks back at that day fondly and thinks of Tomoko as 'the- crazy- and- homocidal- guardian- angel'. Sasuke Uchiha- Tomoko HATES Sasuke with her entire being due to his personality and the trouble he caused everyone, and seriously contemplated killing him when she first saw him to stop him from causing touble. However, before she could go through with her plan, her consious stopped her. Ashamed that she would even THINK of murdering an innocent, young boy who hadn't done anything wrong (yet), Tomoko guiltily ran away from him... She regrets that decision to this day. Trivia * Crystal's false identity, Tomoko, roughly translates to 'wise child' * Is awful at Math and dislikes it very much * Loves sweet and/or salty food of any kind. * Her favorite saying is: "When life give you lemons, make grape juice, sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it." * Crystal loves sewing and is very talented at it, which has gifted her with a great sense of fashion and creativity. * She's a major fan of Naruto, and is capable of being considered an wannabe- Otaku by the majority of the population. * ICrytal is an awful athlete and is not a very fast runner at ALL. * Her favorite animals are wolves and dogs, while her least favorite are insects/arachnids of any kind. * Crystal's favorite anime characters from Naruto are Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba while her least favorite are Shino, Sasuke, Ino, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Danzo. * Has a pitiful amount of chakra-- close to none, in fact. Quotes (To Herself) "... But what kind of person would I be if I just left Naruto all alone? He doesn't deserve the kind of treatment he gets. I know I may be scrawny, and anti-social, and anime-obsessed, and just be a teenager, but I also know that even the smallest and most insignificant of things can make a big difference." (''To Naruto As She Hugged Him) "''Believe it, dattebayo." Reference Category:DRAFT